Under The Stars
by macisgate
Summary: SG1 conversation under the stars of a deserted planet. Enjoy!


Under The Stars

Rated: G

Spoilers: I don't think so...

Season: Any with Daniel

Summary: Just a little team conversation around the campfire. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Stargate. I don't own Stargate. I own Stargate. I don't own Stargate... Drat! Does anybody have another flower?!

A/N: Hey everybody! Here is another story, short though it be! I hope you enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The stars twinkled brightly over the lonely planet. Seldom did it ever get visitors. Tonight, it had four. Sitting on top of their sleeping bags, encircling a crackling campfire, they looked so peaceful. They sat, staring at the flames as smoke and sparks were sent up into the night sky, enjoying the quiet of a planet that had been abandoned long ago.

"Carter? Where's my gameboy?"

"Sir, how should I know where it is?"

"Every time we go on a long away mission, you pack my gameboy for me so I won't annoy you."

"Oh, yeah, that's true. I guess I just forgot this time. Sorry sir."

"That's okay."

"DanielJackson, were you successful in locating the ruins you were seeking?" Teal'c spoke up.

"Not really. I just found more clues that this is the right spot. Nothing concrete though."

"Daniel, don't tell me that means we're going to be here much longer?"

"Probably not. If I find what I'm looking for, General Hammond can send in an archeology team. And if I don't find what I'm looking for, there's still a lot of stuff here for a team to analyze anyway."

"That's good... isn't it?"

"I think so."

"Ah... Teal'c? You want to play another came of rock, paper, scissors?"

"Indeed I do not, O'Neill."

Now he was really getting bored.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." He got up and made his way over to where they'd set their packs.

"Whoa, sir, that's my pack!"

"I know. I forgot my toothbrush."

"Ew, sir! That's disgusting!"

"Hey, it's a spin brush! I love these," he flicked it on and off, rubbing the bristles against his fingertip.

Sam put her head in her hands as he stomped off to the nearby river, but smiled nonetheless.

"You forgot my toothpaste," she shouted after him then turned back to the fire. "So Teal'c, what did you do today?"

"I attempted to keep O'Neill from bothering you and DanielJackson while you completed your research."

"Thank you, Teal'c."

"I will not have such patience much longer."

They winced.

"Sorry, Teal'c."

"We'll try to finish up soon."

"Indeed."

"So, kids,"Jack returned to the group. "I've been thinking about Thanksgiving. If none of you have plans, why don't you come over to my place for the day?"

"Will you be cooking again this year, O'Neill?"

"Yup."

"Do you not remember last year, O'Neill?"

"What? That little flame?"

"Jack, the turkey was ashes by the time the fire department got it out."

"... Yeah... But Carter got to flirt with the firemen."

"That was kind of nice, sir," she admitted with a grin at the memory.

"See? Carter had fun. Come on, you can even come early and help me cook if you want."

"Or we could order out."

"Hello, tradition!"

"All right, all right, but could you at least make sure the fire extinguisher is closer at hand this time?"

"Fine."

"Oh, I don't know, that team of firefighters bursting through the door, brandishing their axes and hoses..."

"Carter! You weren't supposed to enjoy it that much!"

"Sorry sir."

"That's better. Tell you what. We'll make it potluck. That way, if I overcook--"

"Demolish," Daniel corrected him.

"Fine, demolish. If I demolish the turkey, we still have whatever you guys are bringing and we can go buy another turkey that's already cooked. Deal?"

"Deal," they all agreed.

"Well, I think I'm ready to turn in," Sam said as she finished the last of her coffee.

"Yeah, me too. Teal'c, you got first watch?"

"Indeed."

"All right, I'll take second, Carter third, Daniel last."

"Yes, sir."

"Sounds good."

They each got into their sleeping bags and snuggled down. But they didn't fall asleep right away. It was Daniel who eventually broke the silence.

"Don't you sometimes wish nights like these could last forever?"

"Yeah."

"I do."

"Indeed."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There we go! A bit short, but... Maybe I could write a story based on what I made up for their last Thanksgiving :D I hope you all enjoyed that! Let me know!

Best wishes and lots of love!

Macisgate


End file.
